I've Been Always Beside You
by getitglee
Summary: She has always been the popular girl but when everything went to waste, she realized she was alone.  But not for very much longer.


Quinn was on her room. She was crying like never before. Feeling lonely and miserable, with nobody to rely on. Why was this happening to her? She was always the good girl, with lots of friends and a perfect average at school. Everything on her life was 'perfect'. She was on the Celibacy club, her boyfriend was the Quarterback at the School's Football team. She had never cheated on him until that awful night. She went to Noah's place. She didn't remember why she accepted to go but the thing is that she did. She cheated her boyfriend with his best friend, who was her best friend's boyfriend.

It was time to go on. She got up from the bed and, drying the tears from her face, started scratching all the photos from the wall, leaving only two of them. She looked those pictures carefully. All the memories came back to her mind. The first one was when she was at her 6th birthday party. She had a big smile on her face. She missed those days, when she was truly happy, when she didn't know about the mistakes people could make or how hard life is. On the other one Quinn was with the cheerios at their first tournament with a big prize by their side. She noticed that Santana and Brittany were beside her, realizing how much she had lost. However, she decided to keep those photos. She was a grown-up now, and that's how grown-ups feel, unhappy.

The next few days she felt she was a machine, doing exactly the same day by day. She woke up, took breakfast, drove school, went to classes, drove back home, ate dinner, studied and went to sleep. The only moment when she felt a little bit relaxed was when she was at the Glee Club. But lately, everyone there hated her too and they barely allowed her to sing. After a couple of days she decided it had no point.

That Tuesday she received an anonymous e-mail.

"_Lucy Caboosey,_

_No 1 likes you. U're a bad friend, gf and woman. Idek if it's appropriate to call u woman cuz u act like a child. So disappear, or die, or kill yourself, or something. No 1 curs about u here, in Lima. So what's the point of living? _

_I wish the worst for u,_

_Some1"_

She started crying. That anonymous person was true. No one liked her, no one cared. She was an awful woman. Suddenly, she felt a breeze on her back that made her chill. She felt someone else was on the room, so she turned around. Quinn was alone, so she locked herself back in the computer. She had 3 more anonymous hating messages saying she needed to kill herself. The one that hurt her most was one telling her that every time he saw her face he wanted to throw up. She was so disgusting that he didn't even know why god created someone like her, that he might be disappointed. Her eyes filled of tears. She made a mistake, she knew that. But wasn't this too much? The tears started to stream down her face. Her heart was broken in so many pieces, she thought it would never fix again. She was very confused, but very sure about something. Living was not worth it. She walk downstairs to be sure neither her mom nor her dad where home yet. Once on her bedroom again, she broke that lovely pocket mirror she had on her purse and choose a medium shape piece. She turned on the shower and waited until the bath tub was half full. Taking a deep breath she got into the water. Her mind was blurred and she couldn't think anything clear. She looked at the little piece of glass on her hand, and then at her wrist. It was so tiny, so fragile. She put the glass over her skin and started cutting it. It hurt like hell. She saw how the blood started getting out of her, falling through her arm and finally getting in the water. All of a sudden, something stopped her. She felt a hand on her shoulder. A protective hand, telling her not to do that. Telling her everything was going to be ok. She was scared. It wasn't her dad's hand nor her mom's. She slowly turned around and saw a tall, blond man by her side. His eyes caught hers.

"Don't do that." He said

"Who are you!" She yelled as she stood up. "What are you doing here? Who let you in?"She realized she had no clothes on so she took the nearest towel and warped it around her body. She started feeling dizzy, her eyes were blurred and her legs started shaking.

"I'm Sam" He said. "Don't worry. I'm here for you." Everything was getting very bright and it was difficult for her to open her eyes. Then, the room was dark, and she let her body fell on his arms.

When she woke up, she was covered with her sheets on her bed, with her pajamas on and a bandage on her wrist. That guy was by her side. She sat down scared.

"Wow. Calm down, calm down. You're going to pass out again!" He said touching softly her face and trying to make her rest again. She didn't know why but his touch made her feel comfortable and protected. She wasn't scared anymore. He made her feel ok, and weirdly happy.

"Who are you?" She said trying to calm down. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her.

"My name is Sam." He said giving her a glass of water and an aspirin.

"That's all you are going to say?"

"That's all I have to say. I'm nothing more than Sam."

"I know you're not just Sam. What are you?" She heard the front door open, meaning mom and dad were home. When she looked back at Sam he wasn't there. "Sam? ... Sam?" He was gone, and once more she was alone.

That night she couldn't sleep. He was the only thing she could think of. She woke up on the middle of the night at least 5 times, all of them because of him. "Sam" She sigh "What are you doing with me?" She thought covering herself with her sheets again. The next day she decided to stay at home. The injuries on her wrist weren't scarred yet, and the last thing she needed were more people telling her she was crazy. When her parents went to work she decided to take a nap. When she woke up, he was by her side.

"Sam. You're back" She said looking him in the eyes.

"I was never away" He said. They stood like this, without talking, just looking into each other's eyes until she fell asleep again.

On Thursday she came back to school, covering her wrist with her jacket sleeve all the time. On the afternoon, before Quinn's parents came back from work, Sam visited her. They talked about school, and basically life. Actually, Quinn told him about her day and life and he just listen to her, occasionally saying what he thought about it when Quinn asked. The days go through and every single day at 3pm he appeared on her door. They become really good friends, Sam started making lots of jokes to make her happy and sometimes, only when she asked for, he showed her the good impressions he made.

One Wednesday, when he got into her room, she wasn't smiling or waiting him, as always. She was sat down on her bed looking at the roof.

"Q. What's wrong?" He said sitting by her side.

"You're asking me what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. The thing is that you know everything about me, EVERYTHING. And what I know about you? Nothing. I'm Lucy Quinn Fabray, the shy, insecure, sometimes sort of a bitch, lonely girl. And you… You're just Sam. That's it. I don't know who you are…"She thought for a moment. "No! Not who you are. WHAT you are. Because if there is something I'm sure about is that you're not a human. I don't know why but I'm not scared about you. I don't know how you get into my house, why I feel comfortable with you, and I'm not scared. That's wrong, Sam." She said trying to keep the tears into her eyes.

"No, please! Don´t cry. I didn't tell you anything because you never asked." He said looking into her eyes. "Well. My name is Sam, and I'm… I'm an angel, Q. I'm YOUR angel."

"Am I supposed to be scared or something? Because I feel like I know you better than I do myself. I know you're not going to hurt me, are you?"

"Never. I'm here to protect you. "

"Please don't leave me. Not now, not ever."

"Q, I've been always beside you. And I'll ever be. Sometimes I mess things up, and let people hurt you. But not anymore. I promise." They smiled at each other. Somehow both of them knew it would last forever.


End file.
